pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin 3
do we even need this page--Goolixburp!!! 23:43, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I think they should SO make a pikmin 3 for the Wii! It would be the greatest hit game ever sold if they added all the new colors of pikmin like shown at the end of pikmin 1! I Would so buy it if it ever came out. I also want to know what powers all of the new pikmin that would appear. Finally, I would like to know if anyone else would like to see pikmin 3 come out! Well, I do, and I'm pretty sure most of the other registered users want to see a Pikmin 3. lets face it we all want pikmin3, and personally I need it! Pikmin is perfect for wii! Why dont they just make it allready! Im geting frustrated with them on this topic cant they see weed need it and pikmin just sorta lef me hanging.--Last Onion 03:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I think that when he said "I don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin..." he was talking about the mini-game in Warioware: Smooth Moves where you controlled an Empress Bulblax. How would you throw Pikmin and all that stuff with the Wii? I suppose that they could make it so you plug a GC(Gamecube) controller in to play, but......Pikdude 15:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that that's what Miyamomto had in mind. I think that he doesn't have much to do with the lead programmer if Wario Ware, and is rather aiming at adding a sequal to the series that would top Pikmin 2 like that one did Pikmin 1. :The time span between Pikmin and Pikmin 2 is minimal compared to Pikmin 2 and the possible Pikmin 3. I certainly have my doubts. For the controls: if you've played something like Raving Rabbids, Twighlight Princess or Mario Galaxy (I know you have to somehow point at the stars while running), you can see that there are always possibilities to add the sensor somehow. I assume with your comment that you've read about Brawl? I find adding the Gamecube controller to a rapid game like that makes sense (if your fighting two level 9 computers teamed up against you, then your pressing buttons like crazy), but not that necessry in Pikmin, which involves a lot more planning (if your not doing speedruns and such), which makes the game more calmer, apart from the fact that you don't need as many buttons at once anyway. :So much from me. I've really started thinking about this, haven't I?-- Apparently Olimar and Louie won't be in Brawl..... Dangit.Pikdude 01:03, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you read that somewhere, or is that your conclusion?-- I read about it.Pikdude 23:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) OLIMAR'S IN BRAWL!!!!... idiot Who said that? You're gonna get your rights blocked for a week. And that was way before I discovered that Olimar was in Brawl.Pikdude 21:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :We wouldn't block someone for being a little rude... But, yeah, that was from 7th January, before it was announced, and you really do need to be less rude, Jmnaz5. And sign your comments on talk pages with ~~~ or ~~~~ to include the date/time. Can't you block rights for a few hours at least? Or you can give him negative points. By the way, I can see you now, giving a comment about negative points.Pikdude 13:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, blocking someone for an hour doesn't make much sense (I don't even get why that option exists). Mostly, they don't even notice they were blocked in that short time; if they do, they just wait. This was just a minor insult, and he/she also apologized. And no, negative points do not exist. It is saved in his contributions, though.-- He/she apologized?Pikdude 19:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :At User talk:Jmnaz5. Heard rumors I heard rumors th game may also be for the DS. Minimariolover10 20:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh... I wouldn't be surprised if they said it will be for the PS3.-- ::...I would... 16:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I've heard nothing about a Pikmin game for the DS........Pikdude 21:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) http://techdigest.tv/2008/03/nintendo_presid_1.html New game from part of an existing franchise is going to be unveiled at E3... maybe Pikmin OMGLOLROTFBQBFTW. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC)